1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for actuating a hydraulic braking system having an antilocking system in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hydraulic braking systems having integrated antilocking systems for preventing a wheel locking in the event of heavy brake actuation are known. The braking systems include one or multiple wheel brake units in one brake circuit, which are hydraulically actuatable, the hydraulic fluid to the wheel brake units being controlled via inlet and outlet valves. The antilocking system includes an electrically drivable recirculation pump and a storage chamber integrated into the brake circuit for receiving hydraulic fluid, which, in the event of an imminent wheel locking, flows from the wheel brake units into the storage chamber via the opened outlet valves. When activating the recirculation pump, the hydraulic fluid is conveyed out of the storage chamber back into the brake circuit. The activation of the recirculation pump is linked to a noise emission.